


Touch

by knifepuppy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Eroguro, Gore, Guro, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Self destructive behaviors?, Surgery, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepuppy/pseuds/knifepuppy
Summary: Hannibal recalls a feverish Will standing at his doorstepWill had been shivering, only in a night shirt and shortsEyes hazy with sleepiness and a flush spread across his cheeksWhispering, almost begging“I want you to hurt me.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been awhile since I've written anything. But I've been watching Hannibal for the 4th (5th?) time and I had to write this. Their dynamic is delicious and I wanted to showcase that. Thanks for reading!

A locked gaze 

Two bright eyes gazing into one another 

Kaleidoscope peering into kaleidoscope 

Complex questions and answers flit between the two men in their work 

But there is an agreement today 

Flesh must be cut 

Resting, naked on a makeshift operating table, 

Will has he startling revelation that he is in uncharted waters 

Intimately, anyway 

He has never let someone so close to him 

Close enough for them to see his shattered psyche 

Close enough so that they could pull away in disgust, regretting their curiosity 

And Hannibal is the exception, a man who peers at him with little professional regard 

But with a deep personal interest 

Not observing, but drinking in every inch of Will 

Will shudders at the thought and exhales slowly 

Hannibal’s scalpel glimmers like a metallic smile 

It steadily cuts a small river of red across Will’s coarse skin 

Will attempts to suppress a groan, which he fails at

He realizes 

This must be what it’s like to be a fallen stag 

Bruised and beautiful, with the hunter gazing over lustfully 

Waiting to tear flesh and taste the glorious sustenance

Hannibal’s eyes narrow, he tsk’s, and smiles, almost playfully 

“Are you having second thoughts, Will?” 

Hannibal recalls a feverish Will standing at his doorstep 

Will had been shivering, only in a night shirt and shorts 

Eyes hazy with sleepiness and a flush spread across his cheeks 

Whispering, almost begging 

“I want you to hurt me.” 

In the present 

Will’s mind is sharper & clearer 

However, he knows his subconscious desires will never wean

Will’s answer is a caustic smile 

“Very well.” 

Hannibal carefully cuts 

A line down Will’s stomach 

“I’m going to open you up, Will” 

Sweat beads on Will’s forehead, and his teeth start to chatter 

“I’ve never done this before.” 

“And I hope you never do.” 

A pause 

“With another person, that is.” 

Two digits peek between a small wall of flesh 

& Carefully 

Pinch the ends 

And pull them outward 

Red, pink, and violet 

Exposed. 

Hannibal reaches for clamps and pulls the flesh aside 

Will exhales slowly 

Hannibal delicately reaches a palm into the cavity 

Fingers caress 

Viscera gleaming with moisture 

A savory meal, or just another Friday night? 

Hannibal chuckles to himself and takes a moment 

To appreciate the alluring scene 

A canopy of soft flesh, split down the middle 

Pulled back by clamps, exposing Will’s beautiful insides 

He noticed Will trying to hold his torso taut, but that he is betrayed by his body, trembling and covered in sweat 

Hannibal’s eyes dart back toward Will’s face 

Will’s sharp gaze meets Hannibal’s, razor blade to razor blade 

However it is not one of fear or hate, but one of openness, willingness, even softness 

Not submission nor subordination 

But acceptance of the situation, of himself, and of Hannibal, 

and his nefarious plots hidden behind a charming smile and an elegant composure

Hannibal’s fingers play against the curve of Will’s hips 

Curious, Hannibal reaches up and grabs a fistful of Will’s hair 

He then softly kisses a trail from Will’s clavicle to the beginning of the incision 

He presses his tongue on line of the incision 

And Will lets out a tiny gasp, which deepens into a moan 

Hannibal responds by tracing the curve of Will’s hip 

And placing his lips down and sucking, hard 

Will groans and arches his back 

Dark and hoarse, he murmurs 

“Hannibal.” 

A smile stretches across the other man’s face, wider with every moment 

“Let us begin.”


End file.
